yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
British Rail Class 115
– – –DMBS | fleetnumbers = | capacity = DMBS: 78 Second; TCL 30 First, 40 Second; TS: 106 Second; 4-car total: 30 First, 302 Second | operator = British Rail | depots = | lines = Chiltern Main Line, London to Aylesbury Line | carbody = | trainlength = | carlength = | width = | height = | floorheight = | platformheight = | entrylevelorstep = | doors = | art-sections = | maxspeed = | weight = trainset | acceleration = | deceleration = | traction = | engine = Two BUT (Leyland Albion) per DMBS | poweroutput = | transmission = | aux = Albion | powersupply = | hvac = | electricsystem = | collectionmethod = | uicclass = | aarwheels = | bogies = | brakes = | safety = AWS | coupling = | multipleworking = ■ Blue Square | gauge = }} The British Rail Class 115 diesel multiple units were 41 high density sets which operated the outer-suburban services from Marylebone usually to destinations such as High Wycombe, Aylesbury and Banbury which are on the Chiltern Main Line and Great Central Main Line (now the London to Aylesbury Line). Sometimes, these sets used to operate 8-12 car long expresses to Nottingham Victoria in the final years of the GCML. Coincidentally, Class 115 units operated services under Table 115 in the British Rail timetable. Based on the basic Derby high density design, the sets are similar to Class 127 but were internally superior as the class had larger windows, better furnishings, lighting and wall surfaces. Some sets were also built for the CLC line between Liverpool and Manchester. These were later transferred to Marylebone. They also worked from Tyseley in the later years. The Marylebone sets, which were later transferred to Bletchley but remained on Chiltern Line duties, were declared surplus after the introduction of Class 165s, from 1991 onwards. While at Bletchley depot the class was also used on the Gospel Oak to Barking Line, units being formed as power twins. They were in turn replaced on this line by Class 117 power twins. The final Class 115 working out of Marylebone was in July 1992. The Tyseley sets survived a bit longer, until February 1994. Some of the Class found their way on to the Redhill to Tonbridge Line to replace ageing DEMU sets. The line was Electrified in 1993 in order to allow a diversionary route for the Eurostar, and the Class 115s were replaced with ex Merseyrail Class 508 EMUs Technical details * Builder: BR Derby * Introduced: 1960 * Coupling Code: Blue Square * Body: x * Engines: BUT (Leyland Albion) of (2 per DMBS) * Transmission: Standard mechanical * Weight: DMBS ; TCL ; TS Preservation ]] 16 vehicles are preserved. References *The Railcar Association *Motive Power Recognition: 3 DMUs. Colin J. Marsden *British Railway Pictorial: First Generation DMUs. Kevin Robertson *British Rail Fleet Survey 8: Diesel Multiple Units- The First Generation. Brian Haresnape *A Pictorial Record of British Railways Diesel Multiple Units. Brian Golding 115